


Keith Bleps

by The_Sickfic_Sideblog



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sickfic_Sideblog/pseuds/The_Sickfic_Sideblog
Summary: Keith develops some more cat-like habits, and the others are desperate to witness it.





	

 

Lance was about to pull out his hair. “I _swear_ I saw it happen! It’s like...it’s like he’s fucking Big Foot! Or the Lochness Monster, or-or-”

Pidge held up her hand to stop his stuttering. “A _cryptid_. The word you’re looking for is _cryptid_.”

“Yeah! But I swear, his tongue was there, like a cat when they just...forget to close their mouth or something!”

“I dunno, Lance...” Hunk pondered, “Keith doesn’t seem like the guy to just leave his tongue out. Especially because he keeps insisting he’s not a cat.”

“No! No, I’ll prove it to you! I’ll get a picture of it! Pidge, can you hack the castle’s cameras?”

“Of course I can.”

That’s how the three of them ended up in Pidge’s workshop at 5 am.

All other attempts to catch Keith with his tongue out had been completely fruitless. They’d resorted to the last method, monitoring the camera in his room to catch him in his sleep. It reminded them of their all-nighters at Galaxy Garrison, studying for a test. Except now, they couldn’t make any coffee runs or had the sunrise or chirping birds to tell them it was time to sleep.

They had their wits. They had their cameras. They had no luck.

“Lance, if you lied to us, and got us to stay up all night watching Keith sleep, I’m going to kill you,” Pidge muttered. She’d quickly developed dark bags under her eyes, taking on an even more gremlin-like appearance.

“No, guys, I swear-” Lance caught himself on a yawn, “I swear he did it. We just have to catch him off guard.”

From the back of the room, a mechanical door slid open. The three looked over to see the oldest paladin, looking exhausted and relieved.

“I’ve been looking for you guys _everywhere_. What are you doing up this early?” he paused as he approached their work station, “...and why are you watching Keith sleep?”

“Lance said he sticks his tongue out like a cat,” Hunk replied, “We didn’t believe him, and we’ve been watching him sleep for hours in case he does it.”

“Really?” Shiro pulled out a small smartphone and flipped through the gallery, “You could’ve just asked me. Pretty sure I caught him while he was concentrating on training. Here...”

He showed the phone to his fellow paladins. Low and behold, there was a picture of Keith - ears back, bayard raised, eyes glaring, and tongue out. Lance started laughing, pointing to the phone in triumph.

“See?! I told you! Now I’m gonna go get some sleep-”

Shiro snatched his phone back, “No, you’re not. You’re going to start morning training like we always do. You missed your chance for sleep,” he smiled, “Who knows. Maybe you’ll get a chance to see Keith do it in person.”


End file.
